


A Kiss in Vegas to Remember

by myblueworld



Series: A Life to Live Together [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, and i have to write something, because today is David's birthday, that one night when they were in Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Silva and Joe Hart once were in Las Vegas together. They go there again, and they have a kiss. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss in Vegas to Remember

“Come on, let’s get out of here…” Joe nudges David’s shoulder, who is sitting comfortably next to the blonde guy in the booth.

“But why?” David asks, turning his face and looks up to meet Joe’s eyes. It isn’t like Joe, really. Joe is usually the life of the party. So wanting to go out from a party, it's just something so uncharacteristically of him. 

Joe shrugs his shoulders. “I just want to go out. Getting some fresh air.”

Now this is really unlike Joe. But even in the dim light of the club, David can see there is something else behind those green eyes. Something that tells him that Joe really means what he asked. Almost like a desperate plea.

“Okay,” David nods, and squeezes Joe’s arms. “Okay,” he says, once again, and stands up.

Joe looks so relieved as he stands up too. He grabs David’s hand and pulls it with him as he walks out the booth.

“Hey, where are you two going?” Samir half-shouts at them.

“Out. Got stuff to do,” Joe answers and paces his steps before anyone can ask more questions. David follows, walking right next to him. He wants to ask _why_ and _what_ but he knows Joe well enough that it’s better not to ask. So he just holds Joe’s hand back.

Joe glances at him  and flashes a quick smile. But he keeps on walking, taking David out of the club. Outside, Las Vegas is still alive, even when it’s already past midnight. Joe walks slower, but doesn’t let go off David’s hand. And David doesn’t mind. He lets their fingers tangled together.

They keep walking for a couple of minutes until they arrive at a fountain. Seeing the fountain, David smiles fondly at the memory. Joe stops and looks at David. He brushes David’s hair out of his eyes.

“You do remember this fountain, don’t you?” he asks, holding his eyes at David with a gentle look.

David nods. “How come I forget?”

Joe gazes at the fountain. The lights fall on the falling water seems to dance. “I won’t ever forget it either.”

For a while, they say nothing, but just stare at the fountain together, fingers interlacing together. And David loves the way the Joe's fingers fit the spaces between his fingers perfectly.

“Joe?”

“Yes?”

“What is it?”

Joe sighs at David’s question. He lets go off David’s hand, and slides it into the pockets of his jeans.

“David, are you happy?”

David turns his face to look at Joe, who still has his eyes on the fountain.

“I am happy. Because I am with you. And you make me happy.”

A small smile spreads on Joe’s lips as he turns his face. “Really?”

David bumps Joe’s side with his shoulder a little. “Well, you can be stupid from time to time. And your Spanish is horrible. But yeah. You make me happy.”

“Good to know that.” Joe ruffles David’s hair, and put his arm around David’s shoulder.

His eyes gazing back at the fountain. “This fountain is where it all started, right?”

David nods. “Where we kissed for the first time.”

“You were so drunk at that time, weren’t you?” Joe chuckles, and glances at David teasingly.

“Hey, you were drunk too!” David tries to defend himself, but laughs lightly.

“But I wasn’t too drunk, that I can still remember it perfectly. I can still recall how amazing it felt to kiss you for the first time…”

This time, Joe has his eyes fixed on David’s, along with a tender soft smile as he caresses David’s cheek with his thumb.

David bows his head for a second, and the he looks up to meet Joe’s eyes as he gently puts both of his hand on Joe’s waist.

“I wasn’t that drunk either. I remember too.”

Joe keeps on caressing David’s cheek, can’t believe that he is so lucky to call this beautiful person as his. The light in Las Vegas are bright, of course. But they have nothing to do with the way David’s dazzling eyes are gleaming beautifully.

“And you know what, David? I didn’t drink as much as I usually do tonight.”

David laughs at Joe’s words. A brilliant, pleasant laugh that makes something clenches Joe’s heart with a blissful feeling.

“Are you sober enough, David?” Joe asks. David’s brows shoot up, but then he just bursts out into a giggle. He tiptoes to plant a kiss on Joe’s cheek.

“As sober as you are, Joe.”

“Good,” Joe clears his throat. “Good. Because I need both of us sober enough for this.”

David doesn’t fail to notice the change in Joe’s tone and expression.

“Joe?” David looks at the taller guy with curiosity in his eyes.

Joe coughs a little. He slides his hand to his pocket, taking out a small box.

“I never thought about this kind of thing before. But then I met you. And I had a crush on you. And then before I know it I already fall in love with you, hard and deep. And then we kissed. And then my life suddenly changed in a way that I never imagined before.”

Joe pauses, in front of him, David’s is staring at him, with a glint in his eyes. Joe can’t stop. It was so hard to start, but once his words fell out of his lips, he can’t stop.

“I don’t want to go back, David. I don’t want to go back to the life where it was only _my_ life without you in it. What I want is my life and _your_ life _together_. So please…”

His voice is already tremble a little at his last words. He opens the box, revealing a pair of silver rings.

“Please, tell me. Will you marry me?”

David doesn’t say a words. He just looks at the rings in the box. And every second that ticks by, Joe gets more and more nervous, almost frustrated. Because he knows for sure that he will be devastated if David says no. if David says that it will not work out.

But then slowly, so slowly, David lifts his head up.

“I would only say yes in one condition.”

Fuck, Joe will go through hell and freeze it if it’s the condition that David asks.

“Tell me.”

“I will only answer it if you promise that you will never leave me.”

Once David’s last word falls, Joe starts to smile widely and laugh and he wants to sing and dance and shout at the world of how happy, how lucky he is.

He pulls David into a hug, David’s head lies perfectly on his chest as he ruffles David’s hair.

“You’re such an idiot, David. Saying yes to my proposal will make we both stuck with each other for the rest of our life!”

David pulls himself from Joe a little, a smug smile on his face.

“So you know the answer, no?”

“It will be very likely that I know the answer. But I need to hear it from you. I need you to say it.”

David takes one of the rings out from the box, and slides it on Joe’s finger. He lifts up his head.

“ _Si, Señor Hart. Si_.”

Joe takes the other ring, and slides it on David’s finger.

“Just so you know, David. It means that we’re stuck in something called our life together forever.”

Joe crashes his lips against David. Yes, he still remembers that here, in this very spot, they had their first kiss. And he still remembers how amazing that kiss was.

But as David kisses him back, wrapping his hand around Joe’s neck to pull him closer, Joe adds this kiss to another thing that he will perfectly remember for the rest of his life.

 


End file.
